


The Reward For Not Getting Rewards

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breasts, Buddies, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, Embarrassment, Friends dicking around, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Humor, Joke Gifts, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slapstick, Studying, Why does AO3 have so many tags but not the ones I need?, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: Junpei isn't really motivated to learn for his exams. Minako tries to motivate him with something special. Will Junpei agree?
Kudos: 15





	The Reward For Not Getting Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea a while ago, but didn't had any time to work on it. It wasn't planned as a long story and I think it has a good length for what it's supposed to be. A short funny story based on to characters I like. I started to play Persona 3 again a few days ago and I came up with a few ideas. I am not really motivated to work on something big but I will try to put out some short stories or finish some old projects. I hope you can enjoy this.

"AH! This is so hard! Why is this so hard? I did the same thing for the previous question and it worked! Damned."

Junpei dropped his head on his desk.

"Mina-tan! Help me!"

"Can't! Have to beat that boss for you to unlock that secret character you want!"

The auburn-haired girl was lying on the floor behind him, frantically pressing buttons on a controller. Junpei watched for a while, impressed with the skill and knowledge she had about the game, despite that fact that it only came out last week and he had played it more than her. That girl could learn anything if she was really interested. That's also the reason why Mitsuru-Senpai was equally impressed and concerned about her.

"Mina-tan, your notes are wrong."

"Impossible and you know it."

"But they say the answer to this question is x = 7 but I get 2."

"... Don't forget that there is a negative number in there. You can't subtract it and it's gone."

"I know that there is a negative number! It's just that-" He stared at his notes for a few second and then corrected his mistake. "I got it. The answer is 7."

"Good boy. I got your secret character. Looks like trash."

Junpei turned around again and looked at something that looked like a depressed puppy.

"So, how's your studying going?"

"Not good. It's pointless. Maybe I just become one of those over-enthusiastic guys at Wild-duck Burger."

"Oh, I love those guys. There is no better feeling than getting someone wishing you a nice day with a smile while Mitsuru tries to wrap her head about the fact that you eat burgers and fries with your hands."

"She never ate fast food before? That must have been awkward."

"No. She looked fucking elegant even while biting into a double-triple chicken burger. In fact, everybody else in the restaurant thought they were eating their food wrong. That woman could go down on all fours and bite some grass and cows would be ashamed of their own table manners."

"Is that why you make her wear Battlepanties in Tartarus?"

"Oh no, I just really like those outfits. Also don't avoid the problem we were talking about."

She pointed at his notes and the lines were he had to correct something.

"Almost all your mistakes are caused by you not paying attention. If you just look closely at the numbers and remember the rules, you would have no problem. You already know all that stuff, you're just not motivated to work."

"Well, maybe I am just not made to waste my brain with all this science and logic stuff. I am a poet who lives in the moment and spends his time to admire the beauty of my surroundings."

"You mean video games. You want to look at video games."

"...Yes."

"You know what you need? A reward. Mitsuru gives me rewards when I have a high score."

"Yes, but that is mostly Persona related and you are the only person who can use that stuff."

"Well, yes, but we can get you something different. Oh, I know!"

Just when he wanted to ask what she meant, he felt her arms around his neck. That was a normal thing. Minako hugged people a lot. The difference was that she was now hugging him from behind, while he was still sitting in his chair. He could feel the fabric of her shirt on his neck and what was underneath it.

Someone wasn't wearing a bra today.

"If you make it to the top ten on the next exam, I show you my boobs."

She just said that like it was something friends do on a normal basis. Junpei felt his face heating up.

"Oh, wait, you can see boobs on the internet everywhere. Maybe I should say I let you touch my boobs."

Why was she doing that? She can't do that! It would be embarrassing and Junpei didn't know if he could look at her face after that! Didn't Minako know the saying "Bros before hoes?" Or would it be "Bras before hoes" now?... Bras... No bras... Great, we circled back to that!

"I don't need one!"

"Huh?" The girl leaned forward to make eye contact, which caused Junpei to sink a bit deeper into her cleavage. He looked up to look in her face. The angle was uncomfortable too.

"I mean... I can study... No problem. I don't need a reward."

"You sound like you're getting squished to death."

"That's the case... kind of..."

"Wow... and I thought you were a man."

She let go of him and sat down on the bed. Junpei sighed and let his head drop down on the desk. His neck felt awfully cold now.

"If that is everything it takes to make you go off, I pity every girl that shows interest in you in the future."

She leaned down and started to search for something under the bed.

"I didn't _go off_! I just wasn't expecting you to suddenly act like that!" Junpei pulled himself up again and pointed at the girl. "Also don't avoid the problem we were talking about. I'm telling you that rewards are for weak-minded people and I could do this without looking forward to a reward!"

"Junpei-Kun!" Minako said in a high-pitched girly voice without looking up. "If you just say that to protect my chastity, I want you to know that it's okay if it's you!"

"No, it isn't! Could you put these jokes aside and take me seriously? Also, you know that I don't own dirty magazines, so stop searching for them!"

"Okay, fine!" She dropped herself on his bed and gave him puppy-eyes. "But seriously, please don't stop making dirty jokes with me! It would be sad. Your the only person here who laughs at dirty jokes! Yukari and Mitsuru just get offended, and nobody else understands them! You are my dirty-talk-buddy!"

"I am getting offended because you don't take me seriously! Listen to me! I will get in the top ten! I will do it with my own willpower and not with the promise of a reward tricking me into learning something just to forget it again after two days!"

This was not only for his sake but also for Minako's too. He couldn't call himself her friend anymore when he needed her to offer her body for him to succeed.

"If you say so, I believe you." She grabbed a manga from his bedside table and started to read it. "Just remember, no matter what happens, my female body parts and I are here for you."

"... Thanks..."

* * *

"Haha! I told you I could do it!"

Junpei jumped up and down in his seat in the dorm lounge. Yukari tried her best to ignore him while reading a magazine. Minako didn't look up from her book either and just responded with: "Good for you. I knew you could do it."

"I can do it with the power of discipline and self-control. I don't need a reward to tell me what to do!"

"Good. You really matured. I am proud of you Junpei. Good job! That will be the second-best thing that will happen today."

"Yeah, I can't wait for... what exactly?"

"Your reward."

"You got me a reward?"

"Yes." Mitsuru entered the dorm. Her short black peacoat and her hair were a bit wet from the rain. In her hand was a small plastic bag with 'Bookworms' written on it. "Our leader asks me to pick up a book she ordered at the bookstore. It's wrapped in wrapping paper and has your name on it, so I assume it is a gift to celebrate your academic success."

She handed him the package. He looked at it with sheer horror.

"This is going to be something stupid, isn't it?"

"You know me so well." Minako started grinning.

"You would have given me this no matter what the result was. If I've gotten a bad score, you would say _At least you tried_ and give me this book."

"Yes."

"It's something stupid and awful, and I shouldn't open it here."

"Not if you value our health." Minako glanced at Mitsuru, who was now looking at the book like she was planning to execute it on sight. "But before we do anything unnecessary, we should remember: I am the leader of this group. I have the authority to force everyone to enter Tartarus naked except for the stylish and combat important addition of crocs."

Everyone started to mind their own business again, just like nothing happened.

* * *

"So, I looked at the book you send me and I have come to the conclusion that you have too much money in your pocket and too much shit in your brain."

"Why? I-" Minako struggled to contain her laughter "- I thought it was a piece of literature that you could enjoy."

"It's a comic book. Not even a good comic book."

"No! It's a novel."

"Really." He threw the book on the bed where she was sitting. "You want to tell me that _The adventures of Dick Humongous!_ is a novel."

"A light novel."

"I would have been happier with chocolate or something."

"Only boring friends gift each other food. Good friends gift each other funny garbage." She picked up the book. "Like this erotic kids novel."

"A what? That's not a thing, right?"

"No, are you stupid! But if your that salty about it, I was also planning to invite you to Wild-duck Burger."

Minako stood up, stretch her arms and yawned. "I mean, now that you're not planning on working there anymore, you can visit it without feeling the threat of your upcoming future."

"Okay. I guess I could go for some burgers." Junpei stood up and grabbed his jacket. Then he grabbed the book from his bed and looked at Minako.

"Hey, Minako. Wanna put that in a dorm bookshelf and see how people react?"

"Absolutely!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this oneshot please leave a comment. Maybe take a look at my other works or drink a glass of water or whatever humans do in their free time.
> 
> Also feel free to correct me if I made spelling/grammar mistakes. It helps me to improve.


End file.
